Superman: World of New Krypton
Superman: World of New Krypton is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superman: War of the Supermen #3: 19 May 2010 Current Issue :Superman: War of the Supermen #4: 26 May 2010 Next Issue :none Status Twelve issue maxi-series, plus two follow-up series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superman: War of the Supermen #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superman: War of the Supermen #3 Superman: War of the Supermen #2 Superman: War of the Supermen #1 Superman: War of the Supermen #0 Past Storylines Last Stand of New Krypton World of New Krypton Collections Hardcovers *'Superman: New Krypton, vol. 3' - Collects #1-5, plus Action Comics Annual #10. "The Man of Tomorrow has decided to live with his newfound people on a brand-new world. But can he keep peace between Earth and this New Krypton? Not if General Zod has anything to say about it." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226361 *'Superman: New Krypton, vol. 4' - Collects #6-12. "Leaving Earth behind, Superman makes sacrifices to appease his people while averting a conflict with the other races — but an attempt on the life of a high-ranking Kryptonian changes the course of Superman’s mission." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227740 *'Superman: War of the Supermen' - Collects War of the Supermen #0-4. "A war is coming, and all that stands between Earth and 100,000 vengeful supermen is one Superman! The Man of Steel must stop the two worlds he loves from destroying each other, while General Sam Lane and all of Earth’s heroes make one last stand against General Zod and his army of super powered Kryptonians. The fate of two worlds will be decided here. In the end, can Superman save either?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229670 Trade Paperbacks *'Superman: New Krypton, vol. 3' - Collects #1-5, plus Action Comics Annual #10. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122637X *'Superman: New Krypton, vol. 4' - Collects #6-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227759 *'Superman: War of the Supermen' - Collects War of the Supermen #0-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 140123187X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: James Robinson and Greg Rucka. Artist: Pete Woods. Covers: Gary Frank. Publishing History First published in 2009. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *ISSUE ITEM CODE FOC DATE SCHEDULED IN-STORE DATE Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 23 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09 - Superman: Two Worlds Panel * 24 Jun 2009 - Word Balloon: The Greg Rucka Debrief (audio) * 15 May 2009 - Robinson and Rucka on August's "Codename: Patriot" * 17 Mar 2009 - CBR TV: Greg Rucka II (video) * 24 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020924-New-Krypton.html Rucka & Robinson on Superman: World of New Krypton] * 17 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26073 James Robinson: World of New Krypton and Jimmy Olsen] (video) * 05 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19865 Kreisberg Explains World of New Krypton Departure] * 08 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19473 Kreisberg On World of New Krypton] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero